


I Didn't Realize You Were Mine

by fricklefracklestargirl



Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: Maybe Kenma's perception skills are getting a bit rusty.(Companion toI Just Want To Be With You)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354593
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	I Didn't Realize You Were Mine

Kenma thought he had gotten used to rambunctious people. His best friend was Kuroo, and Hinata was even more rambunctious than him. However, Bokuto was his own brand of rambunctiousness. He couldn’t describe it, but as the years passed since high school, Bokuto started becoming more of a hyper fixture in his life. 

They knew each other in high school; their schools often had practices together. Bokuto and Kuroo were more friends together than Bokuto and Kenma were. Sure, they talked, but they were more...people who were near each other because of convenience rather than an actual want to be together. Or, at the very least, that’s how Kenma always thought of it. They spoke, but only when Kuroo and Akaashi were around. Hell, Kenma was closer to Akaashi more than Bokuto. Akaashi was another friendship that was born out of convenience, but they grew a little more closer than him and Bokuto. 

Then graduation came for Bokuto and Kuroo and, soon, Kenma lost touch. Not with Kuroo, of course, they met up whenever they could, as Kuroo was still in Tokyo for college. Despite Bokuto and Kuroo going to the same school, Kenma only heard of him from Kuroo; they hadn’t met in person. Kuroo would often say Bokuto was busy with volleyball all the time. He said that Bokuto wanted to spend time with them, all the time actually, but he never got a chance. Kenma always thought he meant he wanted to see Akaashi, so he never questioned it. 

Once Kenma and Akaashi graduated though, Akaashi went to the college Kuroo and Bokuto were going, and Kenma went to one nearby for computer science. He debated where he would live, before starting school, but Kuroo offered his place. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. The only problem was, Kuroo was living with Bokuto. This wasn’t a deal breaker, of course, Kenma was used to rambunctious people. It’s just that...he wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to deal with him as a roommate. They barely knew each other and Kenma, admittedly, was a bit nervous to live with someone who had only ever seen him at volleyball practice. Kenma reasoned, though, that Bokuto was always busy with volleyball; he’d probably rarely see him. Thus, he agreed to live with Kuroo and Bokuto.

The day that he got all his stuff moved in, Bokuto burst in the door to his room and said, “Hey hey hey Kozume! Welcome to our humble abode!”

Kuroo trailed in after him saying, “You could’ve knocked. He could’ve been naked.”

Before Kenma could retort, he saw Bokuto face turn bright red and suddenly, he drew into himself and mumbled, “Uh, sorry.”

Kenma had never seen him become so reserved so quickly. Actually, Kenma didn’t think he’d  _ ever  _ seen Bokuto go shy. Kuroo was beside him, snickering like he knew something Kenma didn’t, and it really irritated him. Whatever just occurred, he was hoping it wasn’t a bad omen for what was to come.

It wasn’t entirely, but it was a little bit of some kind of omen. He wasn’t sure which. Kenma would come back from school and smell food cooking in the kitchen. The first night this occurred, he was surprised to find Bokuto cooking. He had always thought Kuroo would be the cook of the house; Bokuto just seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. (Maybe that was a bit rude on Kenma’s part, but can he really be blamed?). He walked into the kitchen and saw Kuroo at the table reading his physics book and Bokuto at the stove, humming. It was…almost endearing. Was this how they spent every evening after school? 

It was mostly on the evenings, Kenma found, that Bokuto either got out of practice early or didn’t have practice at all. On the days Bokuto got home late, it was Kuroo who cooked and saved leftovers for him. Kenma felt a little helpless because he wasn’t a good cook at all. Kuroo didn’t mind, he kind of assumed that how it would be. Bokuto though? It seemed to be his absolute joy to cook Kenma dinner and he couldn’t, for the life of him, understand why.

“He likes feeling needed,” Kuroo tried to tell him, but Kenma was sure there had to be something else. 

It felt more intimate when Bokuto did it just for the two of them. The first night Kuroo was out of the apartment, saying he was meeting with Oikawa, who was the setter on Bokuto’s team, Bokuto was also off of practice. He decided to stay home with Kenma, who was just studying for a test that night. Kenma was just going to hide away in his room all night, but then Bokuto asked, “Do you want me to make some snacks? It’ll help you study better! Food always helps me.”

Kenma was going to say no, he was fine, but Bokuto was looking at him so expectantly. Kenma really couldn’t understand why Bokuto was so intent on helping him. 

“Sure, thank you.”

This time, Bokuto knocked on his door, and Kenma beckoned him in. He brought in a tray of some homemade snacks and Kenma felt embarrassed when his belly rumbled in response. Bokuto laughed all hardy-like and placed the tray on his desk. 

“I hope that’s enough. But if you’re still hungry, I can make some dinner!”

He leaves with a smile on his face and Kenma felt warm from seeing it. Kenma eventually came out and, as politely as he could, asked for some dinner. Bokuto beamed and got to work. Kenma was nervous to sit at the table with Bokuto and considered bringing his food in his room with him, but Bokuto looked so happy cooking food, he was even humming again. So Kenma sat at the table and placed his head in his arms, turning his eyes on Bokuto’s back, listening to him hum some pop song. Kenma couldn’t describe how the moment made him feel, but it settled his thoughts about tests and schoolwork in his mind. He didn’t realize he fell asleep for a few moments until Bokuto gently poked his shoulder and quietly said, “Kozume, dinner is ready.”

Kenma sat up, rubbed his eyes, and didn’t catch the soft look on Bokuto’s face. Instead, he focused on the plate of delicious food that was put in front of him, taking in the smell. Bokuto sat opposite of him and they both said a quiet pray before digging in. After a few moments of silent eating, Bokuto pops up with, “So how’s school going? Kuroo always says you’re stressed about your classes.”

Kenma didn’t think Bokuto had a calm button, but he was reserved again, waiting expectantly for Kenma to reply. 

“It’s a little harder than I expected, but I’m getting the hang of it,” Kenma replied, feeling much too in the spotlight. He decided to ask, “How’s volleyball going?”

A spark glinted in his eyes as a wide grin took over his face. He started rambling about volleyball, how the practices were going, his teamwork with Oikawa and Daichi, and all around how much fun he was having. His volume started increasing as he talked and he was smiling so brightly that Kenma caught himself smiling small in return. Kenma much rather enjoyed hearing Bokuto talk than talking himself. Something about his energy just made listening to him some form of entertainment, but it was also pretty endearing how invested he was in everything he talked about. 

After a few months of living together, Kenma had finally started talking to Bokuto more comfortably. Kuroo said he was “very proud” of him for finally bucking up the courage to talk to Bokuto. Kenma tried to say he wasn’t scared of Bokuto, but he kind of was, so he decided not to push it. As Kuroo started spending more time with Oikawa, who Kenma was sure was more than a friend, Bokuto and him were left alone more often. 

He started to do what he always does when he becomes comfortable with someone: he becomes a little more touchy-feely. At first, it was mostly Bokuto who started touching him, which kind of overwhelmed him. Bokuto was very much into hugging people, as demonstrated when he caught Kenma in public with Shouyou and ran to him and gave him a big bear hug. Kenma would be looking for something in the fridge and Bokuto would put his head on his shoulder and point to what he was looking for. When they were in public, Bokuto would grab his hand to lead him through the crowds of people. He wasn’t sure if the last bit was needed, as Kenma was used to maneuvering between people in crowds, but Bokuto was insistent that he “didn’t want to lose him.” Kuroo didn’t even help him through the crowd like that. 

Slowly, though, Kenma started touching back. He fell asleep one time while he, Kuroo, and Bokuto were watching a movie. Bokuto was in the middle of the two of them and Kenma slouched over onto his shoulder. Because he was asleep, he didn’t catch Bokuto whisper to Kuroo, “What do I do?!”

“Uh, let him be? He definitely won’t bite.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about!”

Kenma ended up in his bed the next morning, unknowing how he got there (Bokuto carried him, but Bokuto nor Kuroo said anything of the sort to him). 

When they were all on the couch together, Kenma would put his legs across Bokuto’s lap and, at first, Bokuto looked between him and Kuroo in confusion, but then it became an instinct to lay his hands across Kenma’s legs. Kenma tried not to notice how warm they were. 

Bokuto would be looking for something the bathroom closet, asking for help, and Kenma would come in, lean close, and show him where it was. Kenma started letting him pull him through crowds and he barely noticed them still holding hands once the crowd had dispersed. 

Before he knew it, he graduated, but him, Kuroo, and Bokuto were still living together. Bokuto had gotten on a professional volleyball team no problem, Oikawa and Daichi following suit, and Kuroo started working in a research lab nearby. Kenma started working as a stay-at-home helpdesk for a company website that sold computers and other smart device products. He specifically worked the online helpdesk, so he didn’t have to take phone calls. 

Kuroo was, by far, the busiest of the three of them. He stayed late at the lab many nights, leaving Bokuto and Kenma with many movie nights just the two of them. It was mostly just the two of them, for some time, but then Tsukishima Kei would start joining them. It wasn’t until he joined them on their outings and movie nights that Kenma really started to realize how touchy-feely he was with Bokuto. He noticed this because Tsukishima noticed it. He’d narrow his eyes at their clasped hands or discreetly look over at them when they were essentially cuddling on the couch. 

Kenma thought that, maybe, Tsukishima was jealous because he had feelings for Bokuto. Thus, Kenma started to withdraw. He stopped cuddling with him, stopped letting him hold his hand, and stopped letting him give him hugs. The more he withdrew, the more irritated he got. Bokuto started hanging out with Kuroo and Tsukishima more regularly, going out drinking together, and Kenma would only join sometimes. He could see Bokuto having a good time talking with Tsukishima, smiling and laughing, and it was frustrating him that he wasn’t the one making him smile and laugh.

At some point, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima were off on a group date, and Kenma was so irritated that he refused to go. Bokuto had looked like a kicked puppy when he said he had work to do. Kuroo tried to say, “It’s not like it’s serious. We’re mostly just going to hang out with everyone.”

“Then why invite girls?” He didn’t mean for it to come out so bitter.

“Does it matter? They’re volleyball players too.”

“Why do you even want to go on a date when you have Oikawa?”

That may have been a low blow. Kuroo had recently tried to ask Oikawa out, seriously, but Oikawa rejected him. He didn’t even give Kuroo a good reason, just said that he “wasn’t ready.” 

“You know, I’m not the only one who’s been rejected,” Kuroo bit out and then left with Bokuto, who was trailing behind him with a downcast look. 

Kenma was sorely reminded that Bokuto had Tsukishima and Kuroo had Oikawa and he had no one. He decided to text Kuroo, 

**> im sorry**

**> that was rude of me**

For a while Kuroo didn’t respond and Kenma agonized over his texts for some time. Then he sent another, finally admitting defeat,

**> i dont understand why you or Bokuto are going out on a date when youre both in**

**love with someone else.**

Kuroo finally responds with,

**> >wait, who do you think Bokuto is in love with?**

That’s his response? There goes Kenma trying to be heartfelt. 

**> Tsukishima, obviously**

**> who else?**

**> >woah woah woah i think you have the wrong idea**

**> >Bokuto is NOT in love with Tsukishima**

**> >are your perception skills failing you?**

Kenma was completely confused. Who else would there be? Bokuto been talking about

nothing but his outings with Tsukishima these past few weeks. 

**> >seriously? you havent noticed how bummed out he’s been since youve stopped, **

**well, uh, doing literally anything with him?**

**> >come on Kenma it isn’t like you to be this unobservant**

**> >does Bokuto just confuse you that much?**

Kenma put down his phone and really thought. About a month ago he had stopped touching Bokuto. About a month ago Bokuto started hanging out more with Tsukishima. About a month ago, now that Kenma really thought about it, Bokuto started acting really awkward around him. He didn’t really think about it, but Bokuto stopped trying to hold his hand and stopped trying to hug him. Kenma reasoned that’s because he asked him to stop, right? Kenma realized he never really asked him to stop, he just stopped responding to Bokuto’s affections. Kenma would take his hand away from Bokuto and push him off when he tried to hug him. He realized that Bokuto had been smiling less and less around him. That’s what irritated so much; he was no longer the reason Bokuto was smiling, Tsukishima was. But...wasn’t that his own fault? 

He looked down at his computer screen and realized that helpdesk chat was blowing up, so he took his mind away for a little bit. After some time, he realized it was getting late. At that moment, all he wanted to do was curl up in Bokuto’s arms and sleep for the rest of the night. That’s when it truly hit him.

**> wait**

**> no?**

**> are you sure?**

**> >im really sure Kenma, absolutely 100%**

**> >im taking Oikawa home tonight, so he’s all yours**

He decided to take a chance and text Bokuto,

**> are you guys done for the night?**

**> >yeah, i was about to leave. is everything alright?**

He swallowed down all of his doubts and sent,

**> i miss you**

Kenma puts his phone down and walks away to the kitchen. He can’t bare looking at the response. He paces the kitchen for a few minutes, looking through the fridge for a distraction, but decides to sit down in the living room. He has never felt so anxious in his entire life. After a little bit of trying and failing to watch TV, the door unlocked, flung open, and Bokuto was standing there, out of breath. He was holding his phone in his hand and Kenma wondered if he was trying to contact him. Now he felt bad. 

“I--” Kenma tried to start.

“You mean it?” Bokuto questions, in between breaths, and walks over to Kenma. He collapses on his knees in front of Kenma on the couch. Because of his height, they were almost at eye level with one another. Kenma barely had to look down on him. Bokuto placed his hands slowly on Kenma’s legs and looked up at him. His eyes were blazing with want and expectation. His mouth was in an almost smile, too hesitant to get his hopes up. “I..I’ve always...well I’ve always been--”

“I didn’t realize you were mine,” Kenma says, smiling brightly. He cups Bokuto’s face and places a small, lingering kiss on his forehead. “Am I too late in figuring it out?”

“Absolutely not! I-I really love you Kenma!”

And Bokuto’s smile is as bright as can be. Kenma takes it in and brings Bokuto into a long kiss. Yes, he wasn’t going to let him go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, maybe I'll explore the other ships from the first one. 
> 
> Find me at theswootasticalstargirl.tumblr.com


End file.
